Thunder Rolls
by AlwayzgonnabeaWeasley
Summary: Anti HermioneDraco Story. Rated M for murder.


A/N/: Wrote this a while back and just now found it. Thought you guys might like it. I have others. Just have to find them

Disclaimer: If you don't know by know, then you will never know. In other words, me no own.

_**Thunder Rolls**_

Written by: AlbusDumbledoreWillLiveOn4Ever

A Draco/Hermione story.

_3:30 in the morning_

Draco glanced at the clock in his car, and swore out loud. He didn't notice the time while he was having some fun. But now as he made his way back home, he couldn't stop looking at the clock.

_Not a soul in sight_

_The city's looking like a ghost town on a moonless summer night._

As he drove on, Draco noticed that no one was around, not even a bum or two.

"Weird." He muttered as he pressed on the gas pedal a bit harder.

Having no moon w⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪_⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪hat's kept him out all nigh_t.

Thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls.

Hermione looked towards the window again as she blinked bac⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪_⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪_⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪tears slipped down her face.

She jumped a bit as she heard thunder roll in the distant and saw lighting strike.

Thunder rolls, ⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪_⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪ from the teleph_one to the window and back to the telephone.

She stopped in front of a wall, and kicked it she could hear more ts on. Every light from the attic light, down to the front and back porch lights were on.

Hermione stood in a window, as she pulled back the drapes, yet again, looking for her husband. She turned away from the window, and started pacing by the phone. Her forehead creased with worry lines.

_Asking for a miracle, hoping she's not right_

_Praying against the weather that's kept him out all night._

_Thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls._

Hermione looked towards the window again as she blinked back tears.

"Merlin please let Draco be alright . . ." She paused, looking at the phone and then out the window, "And please don't let me be right." She whispered the last seven words with her eyes shut tight.

She walked over to the window again, and looked out.

"Please don't let him crash, or let any harm come to him. Just let him come back to me in one piece." She whispered, a few tears slipped down her face.

She jumped a bit as she heard thunder roll in the distant and saw lighting strike.

_Thunder rolls, and the lighting strikes,_

_Another love grows cold on a sleepless night._

_As the storm goes on, out of control, deep in her heart, the thunder rolls!_

Outside of the house, more thunder could be heard, and more lightning strikes. But inside the house Hermione was getting past the fearful part and was moving on to the pissed off part now. She went about pacing the living room, looking from the telephone to the window and back to the telephone.

She stopped in front of a wall, and kicked it she could hear more thunder. But she knew it wasn't from outside this time. No, this time the thunder was from her own heart.

_She's waiting by the window, when he pulls into the drive._

_She rushes out to hold him, thankful he's alive._

Hermione was standing by the window, once again, staring out of it, watching for Draco. When he pulled into the drive, she ran out of the house and towards him. Forgetting all angry feelings for him right then.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. Thankful he came back to her alive.

_But all the wind and rain and strange new perfume flows._

_And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes,_

_And he knows that she knows!_

She pressed her face into his chest as the wind picked up a bit more, and the rain started to fall harder. It seemed to Draco that as soon as Hermione placed her face on his chest she pulled it away. She looked him in the eyes with a look he had never seen before. He doesn't look away, but from that one look he knows that she now knows what he had been doing for the past few months.

She took her arms away from his neck and took a few steps back.

_Thunder rolls, and the lighting strikes,_

_Another love grows cold on a sleepless night._

_As the storm goes on, out of control, deep in her heart - - - the thunder rolls!_

The two could see more lightning and hear more thunder, but neither one moved.

She turned away from him, crossed her arms over her own chest and shut her eyes tight. She didn't want to look at him right then. He reached out to hold her, hoping it might work again, like so many months before. But this time she moved out of his reach. She didn't want those hands that had just touched another woman to be touching her. Never again!

_She runs back down the hallway - - -_

_And through the bedroom door,_

Hermione raced for the house, almost slipping a few times, but she caught herself. Once inside the house, she raced down the hallway, and into the bedroom she shared with the asshole. She kicked opened the door, and glanced around the room.

_She reaches for the pistol, kept in the dresser drawer!_

_Tells the lady in the mirror, "He won't do this again!"_

'_Cause tonight will be the last time she'd wondered where he's been._

She ran over to the dresser, opened the middle drawer, and dug around a bit until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a pistol. Something Draco knew nothing about. Hermione had bought it a few months back, she didn't know why then, but she just had a feeling to do so.

Before leaving the room, she paused in front of the mirror and said, "He won't do this again! To me, or anyone EVER!"

She left the room, and headed back to Draco.

_Thunder rolls, and the lighting strikes,_

_Another love grows cold on a sleepless night._

_As the storm goes on, out of control, deep in her heart, the thunder rolls!_

She threw open the front door and looked straight at Draco.

He turned around quickly when he heard the bang on the front door.

Before he could do anything, Hermione was halfway across the front yard, and had something in her hands.

"You'll pay Malfoy." She yelled, over the thunder, lighting, and the wind.

She took aim and shot off two rounds. Hitting Draco both times. As she watched him fall to the ground, she knew he was dead already. And just that thought was enough to let her smile, even if she was standing in the rain, soaked to the bone, and had a gun in her hands.


End file.
